MAS ALLA DEL FIN
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Yuki nunca demostrara su amor completamente por Shuichi? O acaso es tan fuerte como para romper barreras? Lean y opinen ustedes mismos!


Disclaimer: Si, si, ya todos y todas sabemos que los personajes de GRAVITATION no me pertenecen. (pero mantengo la esperanza de que me regalaran a Ryu-chan)

Aquí les traigo otro fic tragico (para variar) este es un poco mas diferente a los otros que he escrito y espero les guste. Es un one shot.

Agradesco a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que la leyeron pero no pudieron dejar… tambien les agradesco y espero me dejen sus opiniones para mejorar cada vez mas!

Bien y ahora aquí les traigo mic fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven pelirrosa estaba sentado en la cama, el cuarto iluminado por la luz de la luna hacia que la oscuridad no cubriera por completo aquel espacio.

A pesar de ser muy tarde, más de media noche, aun no estaba dormido, no podía dormir, la ausencia de su rubio lo mantenía despierto.

No sabia donde estaba, como muchas veces se iba sin decir ni pío aunque… daba igual si estaba en casa, porque aun así parecía que no existía y solo se quedaba con sus pensamientos siendo iluminado por la luna que parecía decirle que no se deprimiera.

_Un nudo en la garganta, una lagrima cayen__do y un dolor punzante en el pecho…_

_Eso es lo que me causas._

_No te das cuenta, ni siquiera parece importarte… Que soledad punzante!!! _

Se paró, lenta y tontamente comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, era una noche calurosa de verano, pero parecía no importarle, con pasos torpes y lentos se encamino hasta el barandal donde se recargo y comenzó a sentir el aire que soplaba tranquilamente moviéndole algunos cabellos rebeldes. Su vista perdida demostraban que el estaba perdido en su interior, sumido en un punto muy dentro de su ser un lugar que tal vez nadie podría alcanzar.

_Que aburrido es estar siempre __así… a veces, me gustaría saber que se siente caer, lanzarme…. Caer._

_Sentir el aire recorrer veloz mi cuerpo, sin que oponga resistencia solo… dejarme ir para luego detenerme por completo a la vez que toco el suelo._

_Entonces, mi cuerpo ya no __seguiría, continuaría flotando, viajando en esta hermosa brisa nocturna… viajando como lo hace ahora mi mente. _

Se sentó en el barandal, con las piernas colgando hacia fuera, sintiendo el aire ahora en todo su cuerpo con más fuerza.

_Así__ es, solo viajo y divago en mis pensamientos… pero… acaso pienso? En verdad estoy pensando?? O solo estoy refugiado en mi interior, para no sentir la realidad de lleno y maquillar un poco las tristezas y problemas de la vida? _

_Reír__, fingir, reír. _

La luna llena brillaba con tal intensidad, si fuera otro momento, tal vez con ese escritor rubio que tanto amaba a su lado, abrazándolo, contemplando con el ese astro que les regalaba su luz… esa de seguro seria la atmósfera perfecta para un bello romance pero no era así.

_Suelo __sonreír todo el tiempo, pero solo sonrió para no llamar la atención y aun así de vez en cuando lo hago, en especial cuando son demasiadas las tristezas, las indiferencias, la soledad, que ya no pueden ser guardadas en mi interior y salen a la luz como lágrimas traviesas. _

Se asomo hacia abajo para observa como pasaban algunas personas y carros, mas allá veía el mirador del parque… aquel parque en el cual conoció a Yuki. Y si nunca lo hubiera conocido?... como seria su vida?

_En __días como estos no encuentro diferencia entre quedarme inmóvil en mi cama o levantarme y volver a la rutina… de todas maneras tu no lo notarias… _

_Acaso encuentras algo distinto?_

_días__ como hoy hace que mi ánimo sea neutro, hasta pierdo el hambre y el interés en lo que me rodea y en lo que tengo… incluyendo el deseo de seguir. _

De repente se acomoda y luego se para arriba del barandal, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio el aire le menea la camiseta holgada que usa para dormir al igual que sus cabellos, abre un poco los brazos para lograr estabilizar su cuerpo y así evitar caer.

Su mirada perdida, sin ver un punto fijo, sin expresión alguna, sin rastro de aquel brillo que lo caracteriza.

_Que tonto es estar __así, fingir felicidad delante de los demás y estar triste en mi soledad…_

_Siento que estoy sonriendo… porque sonrió? Acaso estoy feliz? Hay algo que me agrada?_

_No, creo que solo es una sonrisa congelada, eso es. Porque tengo esta sonrisa en mi rostro?_

_Por las ilusiones que aun pienso se cumplirán?_

_Por lo fácil que seria lanzarme de aquí?_

_O por la ironía de saber que no te importa?_

De nuevo observa hacia abajo, con esa expresión congelada, gélida en su rostro, con la mirada vacía, signo de estar perdido en su interior, signo del daño emocional que ha recibido a lo largo de esos años al lado de su amante. Ahora mira hacia arriba, al cielo estrellado y su sonrisa se acrecenta un poco.

_Será__ lo mismo caer hacia arriba?_

_Volar será caer hacia arriba?_

Por un instante pareciese que el infantilismo lo había dominado, pensando preguntas que no tenían respuesta o al menos no una lógica. Sin embargo, el viento en su rostro lo volvió a traer a su triste realidad, la realidad de saber que como muchas otras noches, estaba solo.

_Cambiaria en algo el que me vieras ahí tirado, teñido de carmesí? _

_Que pensarías? Que me dirías en ese instante? _

_Me dirías lo que sientes y piensas o te lo callarías para siempre?..._

De repente, la sonrisa congelada se convirtió en una sonrisa sádica, al igual que sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra oscura y profunda…

_Habrá __ que averiguarlo… no crees? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki Eiri comenzaba a despertarse, el sueño se había ido y aun era demasiado temprano. Se tallo los ojos un poco para despejar su vista y después de observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa.

- pero que?!- exclamo cuando sintió como alguien se revolvía entre las cobijas a su lado.

Una mujer de cabello largo rojo claro (casi rosa), dormía placidamente a su lado, su desnudes dejaba a la vista sus exuberantes curvas. Era una mujer hermosa sin duda.

Pero a pesar de ser bella, Eiri la miro con desgano, solo había sido una aventurilla, una pequeña aventurilla que no molestaba a nadie.

-mmmmph…- se levanto y se puso su ropa interior y posteriormente el pantalón. Luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama. La mujer aun seguía dormida profundamente.

La vio un poco, si tuviera el cabello mas corto, y mas rosa… y no tuviera ese busto… se parecería mucho a su Shuichi…

- pero que tonterías digo, ese mocoso de seguro me reclamara de nuevo por no haber llegado a dormir… que estupidez…-

La noche anterior había ido a un bar a tomar unos tragos, relajarse, olvidarse un poco de su rutina… sin embargo ya era rutina hacer eso, salir y embriagarse para luego de vez en cuando ser invitado por alguna bella y elegante mujer para acostarse. A veces las aceptaba como anoche solo por pasar el rato y probar algo distinto, otras veces las rechazaba y regresaba a casa con su bolita carismática y enérgica de color rosa con ojos amatistas… esos ojos que lo enloquecían de más de una forma.

- shuichi…-

Por alguna razón, se sentía mal, otras noches le había importado poco, pero la noche anterior a pesar de haber recibido placer, no lo disfruto, sobretodo en un momento en el cual sintió una leve punzada en su interior. Tal vez fue por el alcohol pensó.

Rinnnng, riiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiinng….

El sonido del celular apenas audible le llamo la atención. Era muy temprano, las 4:30 de la madrugada, de seguro era su Koi para preguntarle donde demonios estaba. Ya le inventaría una excusa como siempre lo hacia.

El celular volvió a sonar. Aunque se encontraba en modo "discreto" el sonido era percibido claramente por el rubio. Cansado de oírlo decidió enfrentar a su cantante y decirle la mentirilla que saldría en el momento luego se lo recompensaría.

- Shuichi, ya conteste, estoy bien, te he dicho que no llames cuando sal…-

- Eiri-san soy yo- la voz de su cuñado lo interrumpió. Aunque generalmente cuando hablaba con el se oía alegre esta vez noto algo de seriedad en su voz, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Por que demonios me llamas a esta hora?!, ah, ya se de seguro shuichi te llamo para preguntar por mi cierto? – Yuki esta convencido de que su Koi había alarmado a Tohma diciéndole que no aparecía.

-Eiri-san… paso algo… algo muy grave…- paso un leve tiempo antes de que pudiera seguir- se trata de shindou…- su voz se entrecortaba parecía no querer seguir.

El escritor sintió tensarse todo su cuerpo y un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-HABLA YA! NO ME TENGAS EN SUSPENSO! QUE RAYOS LE PASO A SHUICHI?!- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Shindou-san ha muerto…-

Yuki se quedo sin habla, no podía ni siquiera articular palabra, su mente procesaba la noticia lenta y dolorosamente… de seguro era una broma, si, su cuñado, ese maldito le estaba jugando una broma.

- Si estas bromeando te juro que te descuartizo Tohma! – trataba de sonar lo mas sereno posible.

-No es ninguna broma, Nakano me acaba de avisar, de hecho lo acaban de encontrar, están pasando la noticia en el televisor… -

Sin perder tiempo el escritor prendió el aparato y comenzó a buscar en los canales. Se detuvo de repente en uno de los canales donde aparecía la imagen de su querido pequeño, subió el volumen a todo lo que pudo mientras comenzaba a escuchar el reportaje en vivo.

-…. Como hemos dicho se ha confirmado que el joven que apareció muerto es el famoso vocalista de Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, según nos informaron algunos testigos, el joven se lanzo desde el balcón en el que nos comentaron lo habían visto parado, acto seguido y después de haber gritado el nombre de Yuki Eiri cayo de golpe entre el asfalto y la banqueta perdiendo la vida instantáneamente ya que se lanzo desde el tercer piso, aun no sabemos los motivos ni el porque, se dice que la casa es de su ya conocido amante Yuki Eiri quien no esta en su hogar y ahora tratan de locali…- la voz de la reportera se comenzó a hacer mas leve.

El control se resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo, sin pensarlo tomo su camisa y poniéndosela salio corriendo del lugar hasta su casa dejando a una mujer algo adormecida confundida por su huida.

- No, es una broma, no es verdad, shuichi esta esperándome, esta enfadado por no haberme quedado esta noche, si, de seguro esta tan molesto que me esta jugando una broma, j aja ja! Si eso es…. –

Los puños se cerraban cada vez mas fuerte en el volante de su auto, manejaba a toda velocidad esquivando carros y semáforos en rojo. A unas cuadras de su casa, vio una multitud, acompañada de una ambulancia, reporteros, y policías.

Se abrió paso entre todos y vio como estaban por subir un bulto teñido de rojo.

Su sangre se congelo por segundo en su corazón… no podía ser… el no podía ser su Shu…

Llego hasta donde los paramédicos estaban ocupado por subir el bulto y apartándolos a golpes destapo la manta que cubría a ese ser, rezando en su interior que no fuera su pelirrosa, lo acabo de destapar para horror y exalto de los presentes, que se quedaron atónitos de ver de nuevo el cadáver.

Ahí estaba, pálido, con algunos moretones y golpes en su cuerpo y cara, pero con una herida profunda en la cabeza de la cual salía una cantidad considerable de sangre y en parte tiñendo de color carmesí el rosado y sedoso cabello.

-Señor, tiene que dejárnoslo, hay que llevarlo a la morgue… - decía uno de los señores que veían que el rubio no reaccionaba.

En cuanto intentaron quitárselo pareció reaccionar y sin dar tiempo a nada, golpeo a su "agresor" y tomando a su amante en brazos se metió a la casa para sorpresa de todos. No le fue difícil entrar ya que la puerta se había quedado abierta.

- shuichi, despierta, ya salimos de la gente… ya no nos molestaran… shuichi…. SHUCIHIIII- lo movía frenéticamente para despertarlo, pero era inútil el cuerpo inerte de su amante no respondía.

Afuera se oía un bullicio enorme, la puerta estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza, todos gritaban con estruendo y hasta pareció escuchar a Hiroshi llamándolo.

Pero no le importo. Al ver a su Shuichi nada le importo… Porque no había estado con el? Bueno ahora ya no importaba preguntárselo. El se había ido, lo había abandonado, se había ido pronunciando su nombre… Baka, hasta en ese momento lo tenia presente primero a el…

Que haría ahora, dentro de poco derribarían la puerta y se lo llevarían… lo tomarían de su lado y lo apartarían lejos de el. Tendría que empezar el día sin el, y de seguro alguien mas querría consolarlo para ocupar su lugar.

-NO…. Nadie mas puede reemplazarte, NADIE! NADIE PUEDE SER COMO TU! … NO NOS SEPARAREMOS… te lo prometo… mi hermoso Shu…- susurro mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, la que habían compartido desde hacia dos años… lo recostó en el lado que siempre prefería, el sol pronto empezaría a salir. abrió un cajón del cual saco una pistola, misma que le había quitado al vagabundo en nueva York. Se recostó al lado de su Koi, lo acomodo como siempre lo abrazaba y el acomodándose a su lado lo volvió a besar, para luego colocar el arma en su cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUUUM!

Eso fue lo único que escucharon todos lo que trataban de abrir la puerta. Tohma que hacia unos minutos había llegado al lugar abrió la puerta junto con hiro de un golpe, impulsados por el temor de lo que habían escuchado.

Siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta la recamara donde la escena los dejo congelados a todos.

Yuki se encontraba al lado de Shuichi en la cama abrazándolo, mientras que la sangre fluía de su cabeza, al igual que la del escritor quien se había suicidado, el arma en su mano estaba por caerse.

Una sonrisa estaba marcada en ambos, una sonrisa que de alguna forma aseguraba que ellos se encontrarían estuviesen donde estuviesen para poder comenzar de nuevo pero esta vez, de manera correcta y así demostrar su gran amor.

FIN.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios (bueno, malos). Aceptare sus criticas destructivas… perdon constructivas para saber que les parecio.


End file.
